


Wrath of the Gods

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Genre Savvy, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Gabrielle has a slight problem.
Kudos: 1





	Wrath of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, wrong genre savvy

“Xena must’ve got there too late — the wrath of the gods has been unleashed on the world!” Gabrielle yelled, gripping one of the temple’s Doric columns for dear life as the whirlwind threatened to sweep away everything in its path.

Joxer, who was holding onto his own column, tried to reassure her: “Don’t worry, Gabrielle; we still have time to reverse the polarity so that the universe can reset itself.”

“Reverse the what?” she cried, wishing not for the first time that she’d gone to confront the gods on Olympus with Xena instead of staying behind with this annoying lunatic.


End file.
